


The Open Window

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>Theme: Hot and Cold<br/>Prompt: K/Leoben, an open window</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Window

His fingers gripped her hips so hard it hurt.  His body was hot against her back, contrasting the cool air from the open window on her face.  She arched her back to get his angle inside her just right.  Gods, she wanted his hands on her breasts!  But where they were, pulling her down, hard, on every stroke?  She didn’t want to give that up, either.  

She snuck a hand down between her legs, her fingers just barely touching him where his body and hers were joined, then moving up to press her clit in little circles.  Harder.  Softer.  His rhythm was steady, hips pushing against hers at an almost inhuman pace.  

The harsh whisper of her name told her he was seconds away from coming, and she pressed harder, squeezed a hand around a breast, nipple tight between her thumb and forefinger.  Rolling.  Pressing.  Rolling.  Pressing.  Clenching and crying out.  The guttural tone of his voice in climax was unfamiliar, though, and as she turned, the projection dissolved.  She was lying on the couch, hand down her pants, lungs pulling painfully, and he was sitting at the other end, her feet in his hands, his smile beatific.   

“I told you you’d love me someday.”


End file.
